Shallow Reflections
by A Twisted Vine
Summary: Her words breathed life into him. She fell in love with a face she couldn't see, and encased him in dreams he knew would never be realized. [Zutara][More like Blue Spirit x Katara]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shallow Reflections

**Genre:** Romance. Angst.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Zuko x Katara (Blue Spirit-ness)

**Summary:** Her words breathed life into him. She fell in love with a face she couldn't see, and encased him in dreams he knew would never be realized.

**Notes:** This is my first attempt at writing something outside InuYasha (aside original) _ever_. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I _really_ tried to keep them right. This takes place sometime after Zuko Alone, but before Aang and the group head into the desert. Yay… here goes nothing and sorry for the short-ness! -Deep breath-

* * *

**_Chapter One_ **

**All Thanks To Fate**

* * *

**)-(**

It was beautiful.

Dawn dusted the early morning sky, stretching to dip its tendrils in the calm ocean waters. Ash drifted silently to earth, almost like the leftover elements of ghosts gone by. The air was chilly, but bland as if the effort to _be_ cool was just too much for it. Edges seemed blurred, blending the scene together in an almost pastel piece of work.

It _was_ beautiful, but Zuko had lost the heart to appreciate such things long ago. He did not like water; it only countered his element. He detested mornings, because it meant he had to _go_ again. And the ash, the ash meant a large fleet of Fire Nation ships was near; and that meant Azula was near too. And more than that, Zuko _hated_ Azula.

Sand soft underfoot, he turned, sheathed blades heavy at his right hip. He'd left his uncle asleep against a tree closer to the middle of the island. _An island_. The prince mentally scowled at himself for that mistake. Iroh _had _warned him that narrow patch of land was just a sandbar. And the old man had also cautioned him high tide was coming. Of course, that hadn't stopped _him_ from crossing it, and now the bloody sandbar was covered in water too deep to wade through.

Zuko picked his way through the forest over-growth. He muttered something about burning a path under his breath, searching hard with his good eye for a certain, gnarled tree which he found none-too-easily after a bit of backtracking. Its roots twisted, jutting high and at odd angles from the ground. It was here the banished prince knelt, and uncovered a worn mask.

He ran a thumb over the blue-painted surface, eyes narrowing in thought.

**)-(**

Katara _eep_ed softly, turning over in her sleep, a sharp rock cutting her cheek. She shot up, slapping a hand to the side of her face. The young woman blinked, staring blearily around the campsite. She'd somehow managed to wriggle free of her sleeping bag during her nightmare. They were getting worse, and more violent. She bit the inside of her cheek.

Aang was curled into himself, nestled in the fur on Appa's tail. He was mumbling something she couldn't make out, forehead slightly furrowed in his sleep. Katara stood up, fixing her sleep-mussed dress. Her gaze wandered over the rock-tent Toph had created for herself, and the miserable snoring heap that was Sokka. Her lips curled in a small smile.

"Maybe… water nearby…" She muttered, slipping silently from the group. Katara tried to blindly fix her hair was she went, tucking loose wisps of it behind her ears. It had been too long since she'd had proper time to bathe.

A twig snapped to her left, and the water bender froze. As if reluctantly, a figure materialized beside her. It was aware of her immediately, pulling two blades from a scabbard at its hip and falling into a battle-ready stance. Caught off guard by its fluid speed, Katara fumbled to get her own firm footing.

It definitely had a man's stature and build – she realized through its somewhat baggy clothing. A chill ran down her spine, the eyes she couldn't see through the mask he wore put her even more on edge. The face was jeering, mocking her for being so unprepared. The morning sun glinted off its weapons, laughing at her. _Laughing._

"I have no reason to fight to fight you," Katara stated in what she hoped to be a final tone, though she almost frowned at how her voice wavered. It wasn't like her to be so shaky. She tensed when the figure moved, only to relax a bit when she saw he had lowered his two swords.

For a long moment they stood there, unmoving. And then she dropped her arms to her sides, still ready to jump back in defense, but offering a minute smile. "Do you live on this island?" She began eagerly, "Do you know where I can find some fresh water?"

When he made no move to speak, her smile faded. "My friends and I used the last of ours, and we'll be traveling again in a short while."

The figure's grip tightened on the hilts of his dual blades. He took a slight step back, indecisive. His mind buzzed, turning over his next possible course of action until he had discarded all but two. Kidnap this girl and use her as a key to get the Avatar, or let her go on her way.

He had to admit, he was leaning towards the first choice. Who knew deciding to do a quick patrol of the island on his own search for water would turn up such results? Maybe, _maybe_ he still had a chance at capturing the Avatar. Perhaps, this time; this one time, he wouldn't _fail_.

And it was apparent the Avatar had not informed his companions of their meeting, this worthless peasant was so _oblivious_. It would be so... so _easy_. The Avatar clearly harbored strong feelings for the girl, and that was why she _wasn't_ so worthlessafter all. He could kidnap this water bender. The Avatar would gladly turn himself in to keep her safe, and after that, Zuko could truly be who was _born_ to be once more.

And then he struck like a starving serpent.

**)-(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Shallow Reflections

**Pairing: **I recently discovered Blue Spirit x Katara is called Bluetara. Yay.

**Dedication: **Dale Earnhardt. He made NASCAR enjoyable.

**Notes:** I would like to start out by thanking TheEyeoftheTiger. This chapter is dedicated to you! She (if you're not a girl, I'm _so_ sorry!) has some great Harry Potter and Avatar fics up. I only had a chance to review one, but I looked at the others and you won't regret reading them! -Hops around-

Sorry for the long delay in updating and short chapter. Also, the out of character-ness… eventually I'll learn how to better write them. Heh…

Also, thank you to all the people who took their time to review. I realize it's sometimes tedious, but it really encourages me. XD -Deep breath- Here we go…

* * *

**_Chapter Two_ **

**On Our Way**

* * *

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, toppling backwards into a tree as those dual blades were thrust her way. They dug into the thick wood on either side of her head, catching loose wisps of chocolate hair. Nails digging into the flesh of her palms, Katara froze, and waited for a chance to fight back.

The figure did not move. He stood nearly a head taller than she, that mocking face never leaving her own. Together their chests rose and fell in shallow breaths, the forest fading into nothing around them. The water bender's eyes glittered dangerously, and stared through the shadows of his mask to see what lie beneath.

And she found burning gold.

Slowly, the swords were pulled from the tree, as if the fire that had so readily fueled his actions before had begun to smolder.

"You're from the Fire Nation," she breathed.

His fingers twitched. _Perceptive girl_.

Regaining the courage that had melted away in his first attack, she stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

The figure shifted, and tensed.

"You're probably some kind of spy," She spat. Katara opened the pouch at her hip with a soft _click_. It had very little water left in it, but enough to make a crude whip.

"Ka_tar_a!" A familiar voice bellowed. The young woman whirled around, her brother's blue tunic in stark contrast to the all green and brown surroundings. He raised his boomerang, the sheen surface glinting in the pooled sunlight. "Who was that?"

She twirled back around; ready to face that _laughing_ mask only to see he'd made his escape. Frowning, Katara stalked towards her brother. "Come on, Sokka. I think the Fire Nation knows Aang's here."

He blinked, hurrying after her. "I _told_ you! You said that ash was _nuh_-thing to worry about."

She glared.

**)-(**

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko?" Iroh drawled.

The boy offered no reply, only an outstretched hand his uncle gladly took. Pulling the man to his feet, Zuko held tighter to the bag slung over his shoulder. "We need to move on."

"Will you not give an old man a few minutes to wake up?" the other complained with a soft laugh. His light mood dimmed, buckling under the urgent air of his nephew's. Iroh folded his hands into his sleeves. "It is still high tide."

"We'll find the sand bar we crossed, and wait."

"If only I had some Ginseng tea-"

Zuko raised a brow. "Is that all you think about, Uncle?" He asked with quiet exasperation.

"No," The old man countered seriously, "Sometimes I think about Pai Sho."

The exiled prince turned so Iroh wouldn't see his eye roll. "We should hurry, Azula is coming."

**)-(**

Aang grinned, shooting currents of air at Momo and watching the lemur dodge. Appa grunted, bringing his broad tail down with a deep _thwack_ on top of the boy who laughed and wriggled his way free. "Nice one, Appa."

"Aang! You won't believe what just happened!" Sokka's voice interrupted the calm atmosphere. He jumped out of the trees, making the young Avatar wonder if maybe the trees had just spit him out instead.

"Did you find some food?"

"No! I saved Katara from this crazy island guy who-"

"You didn't _save_ me!" She cried. "And I think he was from the fire nation-"

"-Fire nation! He was wearing peasant clothes-"

"-Because his eyes were that yellow color-"

"-His mask was _blue_-"

"-Oh! He had these two swords-"

"-And fire benders don't wear blue-"

"-And his mask looked like it was laughing-"

"-Fire benders only wear red-"

"-I think maybe it's a spy looking for you, Aang."

"-And this guy had no red on."

The two siblings exchanged heated looks; oblivious to the way their friend was gathering up their things and throwing them into Appa's saddle. He didn't like the description of this crazy-island-fire-bender-guy. "Hurry, we need to go."

"Wait Aang!" Sokka raised his hand, "I don't think we should fly. So far, the Fire Nation has managed to follow us."

The water bender frowned. "If we don't fly, they might track our scent again."

"Then we could fly low over the water?" Aang offered.

The earth shook, a forgotten rock tent in the corner of the clearing disappearing with a sweep of the young girls arms. "Hey! Keep it _down_," Toph growled.

"We've got to go," the avatar stated, leaping with a rush of air on to Appa's back.

**)-(**


End file.
